Always
by Awickedstarkid
Summary: This is a short story/ Fanfic about Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth (otherwise known as Chenzel). Kristin just got the role of Glinda, but now she has to put up with her new co-worker, Idina Menzel. The two women start out disliking each other, but as the story progresses, their love will grow.
1. Chapter 1

_Always_

She sat in the waiting room, staring at the ground. The door opened.

"Kristin?" she looked up, "Mr. Mantello will see you now." The man led her through the door and into the office. Joe Mantello was not as intimidating as she'd thought he'd be. He had graying hair and a goofy smile that he used as soon as she walked in. Of course, everyone smiled when she walked in the room, that was a given. She relaxed.

"Please, sit down," he gestured at the chair. She sat, adjusting her dress so that it covered her legs. "I think you will be pleased to hear that you got the job."

Her hands flew to her face to cover the oncoming smile and maybe tears of joy that were approaching. She never could get the hang of staying calm in this situation.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I wanted- " The door flew open. A woman rushed in, quickly flattening out her shirt and fixing the loose pony-tail that she wore. Choosing the seat next to Kristin, she apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are-" Kristin started. Joe cut her off. "No, Idina, I was just going to tell you both that you got the job."

"Really? That's fantastic! I can't wait to start!" said the new woman. Idina. _Well,_ thought Kristin. _She's certainly rude enough to play Elphaba. I'll make it work. _

"Why don't you introduce yourselves," ventured Joe.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry, I'm just really excited." She turned to Kristin, "You know, this is only my second role on Broadway."

"Really." She said, not interested at all. "This will be my fourth."

She looked surprised. "I'm Idina Menzel, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kristin Chenoweth, pleased to meet you, too." She held out her hand and was immediately embraced in a hug. _Whoa! This one's a hugger. _A few seconds later Idina released her and sat back down.

"I always like to hug my co-workers. It makes me feel like we're closer," she explained. _Maybe she isn't so bad,_ Kristin thought.

Joe stood up and placed his hands on the desk. He rooted around in the pile of papers sitting there while he talked. "Well, okay, I'm just going to give you your scripts and then we can be done!" He handed them a thick binder entitled _Wicked._ "If you could come in Wednesday at 8 to start developing the songs, that would be great." He said that as if you had a choice.

Kristin rose from her chair and thanked them. At the door she turned and smiled at Idina. _There. Now we're even. _

Idina threw her coat on the rack and plopped down on the couch.

"How was it, sweetie?" She heard Taye ask from the kitchen. _That was sweet, he decided to cook me dinner. _

"It was great. I got the job!" She called back. She didn't feel like going to the kitchen to talk to him directly. In fact, she didn't feel like moving at all.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. The sound of his voice echoed through their apartment. A few moments passed in silence. "What's wrong?"

Idina groaned. "Oh, nothing. It's just, I feel like the woman who's going to be playing Glinda doesn't like me very much."

The metallic clanging of pots falling and crashing to the ground made her look up. Taye walked into the living room where Idina was sitting, wiping his hands on a dish towel. He sat down next to her and pulled her head to his chest. "Now why would anyone ever dislike you." She curled into his arms and laid there for a few minutes, not crying, just resting.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you," she mumbled into his shirt. It smelled like burnt chicken and rosemary, but she didn't care.

"And I don't know what I would do without you," he said. "I guess…the ground would thaw, the rain would fall- "

She lifted her head of his chest and glared at him playfully, pushing him onto his side and off the couch entirely. "Stop it. That's not funny," she said, laughing. He pretended to collapse on the floor, feigning ill.

He put his hand to his forehead. "With that glare, I lost my heart, and with that push, I lost my will to live."

"Drama queen." She stated.

"How do you think I got here?"

Kristin entered the rehearsal area and set her bag down by the door. She noticed that Idina was already here. Gliding across the beige tile floor, she made her way over to the piano, where Stephan Schwartz was already pumping out chords. She placed her hands on top of the piano and taped her fingers to the beat, staring off into space. She felt a tingle on the back of her neck. Someone was staring at her. Her head spun around to look at Idina, the culprit.

"Hi," Kristin said.

Idina shook herself out of her daze. "Hi," she replied back, "I was just admiring your earrings. Where did you get them?"

"Uh- I don't remember. Some little boutique on Sixth Avenue…" _Or at Marc Jacobs…_ She thought. She didn't want this new woman to know where she bought all of her clothes. She didn't know why.

"Oh, that's interesting. I'll have to go there sometime. Maybe you could show me where it is!" Idina smiled at her. Kristin smiled back.

"Sure, maybe."

Stephan interjected, "Okay, so today we're going to try to finish the song where the two witches meet. Can both of you sing me some scales so I can get a feel for you vocal ranges?" They nodded.

Kristin started singing in an extremely high octave. Stephan raised his eyebrows and Idina put one hand over her ear. She finished singing, ending on a note so high that it could break glass. Kristin beamed. _This _is what she loved most about Broadway. Getting to share her talent with everyone brought her indescribable bliss.

Stephan blinked. He turned to Idina. "Okay, now it's your turn," he said.

She started singing in a voice that sounded as sweet as honey. Kristin stared at her. Something caught in her throat. _What is this feeling?_

The dulcet voice disappeared and the two listeners composed themselves again. Stephan cleared his throat. "I think I can guess now what range the song needs to be in. Does anybody have any suggestions for the title? Remember: it's about when the two witches first meet. They hate each other. I was thinking something like _Loathing _or _The first encounter _or something like that…"

Silence. "Anyone?" he inquired again.

"How about _What is this feeling?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Idina strolled into the rehearsal area where Stephan was just beginning to sit down at the piano. She walked over to the far side of the mahogany piano and started talking.

"So, what are we going to be working on today?"

He paused before answering, arranging the sloppy sheet music on the stand. "I wanted to work on the song where the two witches meet…" He trailed off.

"That's a good song to start out with. It's not the opening, so you don't have to work out how to get the audience's attention, but it's not too inconsequential either," she figured. "I like how you think. Now, the real question is how to portray the feelings of the two witches."

Kristin glided in and threw her bag on the floor. _Speaking of witches…_thought Idina. Kristin unconsciously fixed her hair as she strode towards them. She placed her hands on the dark brown piano top and looked around the room. Idina stared at her. _She may be a brat, but she's not ugly. I mean, look at those eyes. _Kristin's head whipped around as if she could read Idina's mind.

"Hi." Kristin said, probably wondering why Idina had been staring at her. _Make up a lie, make up a lie…_Idina hurriedly thought.

"Hi," she replied back, "I was just admiring your earrings. Where did you get them?"

"Uh- I don't remember. Some little boutique on Sixth Avenue…"

"Oh, that's interesting. I'll have to go there sometime. Maybe you could show me where it is!" She smiled at her. Kristin smiled back. _Beautiful…_

"Sure, maybe."

Stephan cut into the conversation, "Okay, so today we're going to try to finish the song where the two witches meet. Can both of you sing me some scales so I can get a feel for you vocal ranges?"

Kristin started singing almost at once. _Holy crap!_ Idina thought. _Can she sing any higher?_ Stephan looked at Idina and raised his eyebrows. Idina lifted her hand to her ear, hoping to reduce some of the sound. Kristin took one last breath and belted out a high C. She panted, raising her arms out to her side in that way that most Broadway singers signified that they were done and that the audience could clap now, thank you very much.

Idina gave her a weak smile and looked at Stephan.

"Okay, now it's your turn," he said.

She commenced singing the scales, hoping that she sounded okay. She didn't want to get fired on the first day of the job. Kristin looked over at her. She saw her facial expression change from gloating to one of wonder.

_Does she actually like it? I hope so._ She didn't understand why, but she knew she wanted this woman's approval. She wanted to make her smile.

Idina stopped singing. It wasn't as tremendous of a finale as Kristin's, she kind of just let her voice fade away. She looked to Kristin, hoping to see that glint of approval in her eyes. Kristin turned away. Idina's face fell.

Stephan relieved the awkward moment by saying, "I think I can guess now what range the song needs to be in. Does anybody have any suggestions for the title? Remember: it's about when the two witches first meet. They hate each other. I was thinking something like _Loathing _or _The first encounter _or something like that…"

No one said anything. "Anyone?" he inquired again.

Suddenly, Kristin said, "How about _What is this feeling?" _ She looked at Idina as she said that.

Idina and Stephan exchanged glances.

"That's actually really good," Idina admitted. Kristin smiled, placing one hand on top of the other, looking down to hide the obvious pleasure this comment gave her. Idina beamed.

"So let's get to it!" Stephan exclaimed. They spent the rest of the afternoon singing and laughing while Stephan played the chords.

The lights flickered on as Kristin walked in to her living room. She smiled as she set down her bag and sheet music, remembering the events of the afternoon. She hummed a tune as she ambled into her bedroom to change.

"I guess Elphaba-I mean Idina, God I've got to stop doing that-isn't that bad," she said aloud. "She's definitely rude, and late, and has no respect for personal space, but other than that, she seems okay, I guess."

She laid her fuzzy pink pajama shirt on her bed and started getting undressed. She pulled of her shirt and tossed it into the hamper. All of the sudden, her phone buzzed. She dropped to the floor covering her breasts like they do in the army when crawling under barbed-wire. She had one of those new-fangled camera phones and she was a little bit paranoid that someone might hack into her phone and record her getting undressed. She crawled on her elbows over to her bed and carefully reached up to grab her shirt. Finally, she forced the shirt onto her body, after much wrestling and rolling around on the floor trying to get the shirt over her chest. She jumped up and grabbed her phone.

NEW MESSAGE FROM IDINA:

_Oh, that's right; I gave her my number before we left._

Hey do you want to go out to dinner with Taye and me? Nothing formal, we're just going to a little Italian restaurant

"Oh, no thanks, I can't come. I have to sit here and do nothing," she said sarcastically. She didn't type that, though. Instead, she texted:

So sorry, can't come I'm going to dinner with my parents. Thanks anyway.

A few hours later she sprawled out on her couch watching TV when her phone buzzed again. She reached over to the coffee table to pick it up. It was a picture from Idina. She and Taye posed outside of a tiny restaurant, embracing each other in their warm sweaters. The message accompanying it said:

Hope you had fun with your parents! Missed you!

She glanced at the picture again. They looked happy. Kristin felt a twinge in her stomach as she looked at Idina's arms wrapped around this man. _There's that feeling again…_

She tossed her phone on the ground and went back to watching TV.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of dancers muttered and talked amongst themselves, grouping themselves into their own respective clusters and cliques. Idina stood in the corner, pretending to talk on the phone. She wasn't antisocial or arrogant; she just didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She was always afraid of walking up to someone and having them completely ignore her, or worse: saying something and being made fun of. That had happened to her more than once.

Kristin strolled in and stopped in the center of the room, trying to pick out who to talk to. Her gaze landed on Idina, slouching in the corner, talking on the phone. Idina noticed Kristin looking at her and smiled, shutting her phone. Kristin walked over. She still wasn't sure if she liked her or not.

"Hello," Kristin said, she paused as she searched for something to say. Finally, she decided on, "What do you think we'll be working on today?"

Idina replied, "I don't know, but since the dancers are here, I'm guessing we'll be working on choreography."

"Yup." Kristin nodded and kept nodding for awhile. She couldn't think of what to say. She wasn't that good at making small talk.

Idina picked up on that. She started talking again. "Yeah… I just hope they go slow. I'm not the best dancer." She gave Kristin a look that said, _Actually, I'm not good at all. Would you help me?_

"I guess I could help you…" Kristin reluctantly replied.

Idina's face brightened. "Really? That would be great," she placed her hand on Kristin's shoulder, "thank you."

She felt electricity pumping through her veins, a shiver at the base of her spine. Kristin awkwardly shrugged the hand off her shoulder. She couldn't take it anymore.

The crowd started to move, aligning themselves in three equal rows. Idina and Kristin scurried to take their places; they knew the choreographer was coming.

Wayne Cilento bounced into the room. He had that kind of personality that filled the entire area as soon as he walked in. You couldn't NOT look at him. He took control.

"Everyone, everyone, please quiet down," he said, even though they were already silent. "Today, in case you did not know, we will be choreographing the dance that goes along with the song _What Is This Feeling." _They obviously liked to go in order at the Gershwin Theater.

"To start off, let's have, hmm, you over there and um YOU over here and you move where he is," he pointed at three of the dancers and moved them to different places of the room.

Idina followed his wagging finger with her eyes as it moved across the room, as if stuck in a trance. He moved four more people; her eyes moved four more times.

"Idina." The sound of Wayne's voice shook her out of her reverie. She looked up. The finger pointed at her.

"Idina," he said again, "can you move over there." She nodded and scampered over to where the finger was pointing. Dead center. "Kristin, you move there too." Kristin glided over to the place where Idina was standing in her usual fashion. Short and confident.

Wayne talked again, "Now we're going to start the real dance." He nodded at Idina and Kristin to follow his movements. He stomped across the room and glowered at an invisible enemy while the piano was playing. Turning towards the supposed audience, he glowered at them too. He gestured at Idina to signify that it was her turn.

_That seems easy enough, _She thought. She copied his movements and facial expressions almost perfectly. She was pleased.

"Good," he stated. "Now Kristin."

She traveled across the smooth floor, making Wayne's stunning performance look like wedding dancing. _Perfect, as usual, _Idina thought. She rolled her eyes.

Wayne went on to lead them in more difficult dance moves. Kristin reacted flawlessly to every point in the song, while Idina stumbled along. She didn't understand what was so hard; all she had to do was run around the stage acting angry. She just couldn't get the hang of it.

She started to get frustrated, sighing or groaning at every mistake she made and every false step she took. Wayne wasn't much help (she didn't expect him to be), in fact, all he did was make the choreography harder. It was like that was her punishment for not being as good as the others.

After the thirtieth time practicing one step, Idina couldn't do it anymore. She flew out of the room, her face getting redder with every step she took. The door slammed shut. All eyes fell on Kristin.

Kristin looked around in dismay, "What are you all looking at me for?" she asked accusingly.

Wayne looked to the door and then back at her. "Go," he demanded.

So Kristin went. She guessed it was the right thing to do, given that Idina HAD been so nice to her. Prowling around the hallway, she heard the sound of Idina crying at last. She gently knocked on the door and came into the bathroom. She was cautious not to move toward her too fast.

"Go away," Idina said through sobs. She blew her nose and tossed the tissue in the trash, putting her chin in her hands. You could not believe the misery those two words brought Kristin. She felt…horrible. _Do I actually like her…? _Kristin stepped closer to Idina, kneeling down next to the toilet she was sitting on. She put her arm around her.

"You know what, " Idina looked up at Kristin, who continued to talk. "It doesn't even matter if you can't dance." Idina put her face back in her hands. "No no no, don't feel bad, don't do that," Kristin lifted Idina's head out of her palms, wiping the tears away with her thumb. "I mean, it doesn't matter if you can't dance BECAUSE you have a beautiful voice." Kristin smiled. "It's the most gorgeous voice I've ever heard. And that's the truth." Idina pulled her mouth into a weak smile and laughed. "And-and-and you're an amazing actress and- God- you're so sweet. You're probably the kindest person I've ever met. I mean, I treated you like dirt and you still invited me to dinner. _I _could never do that. And…you're absolutely stunning… You're beautiful." That got her. Idina smiled and sniffled and pulled Kristin into a hug, resting her chin on Kristin's shoulder.

"Thank you." Idina said.

"You're welcome." Kristin mumbled into Idina's hair, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Now let's get you cleaned up and back in business!" Kristin jumped up and snatched a tissue from the box and started cleaning Idina's face. Idina smiled.

"Thank you." She said again. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

The soft jazz music played quietly in the dimly lit restaurant. Kristin waited in her chair for her guest, shifting her legs every so often and combing her hair for the third time. She flipped through the menu. She didn't see anything that she liked; she was too nervous to eat. _Was she nervous? _Funny how when you ask someone out to eat, you're never hungry. "Heh." She chuckled to herself.

Kristin looked up. A woman was standing 50 feet away talking to the host. Her hands and arms moved rapidly, like she was trying to explain something difficult. The woman glanced over at Kristin and a flash of recognition passed over her face. She pointed to Kristin and said something to the host; he let her through.

Her velvety green dress caught the light as she walked over to the table. The woman sat down in the seat perpendicular to Kristin's, her brown, wavy hair falling over her face as she set down her purse.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," the woman apologized.

"That's okay, Idina. Where's Taye?"

"He-uh-couldn't make it…" she replied.

"Oh, I guess it's just us then," she smiled. Kristin felt bad. She had meant to bring someone, but she just couldn't find anyone to come with her. She was kind of glad she didn't, though.

Idina flashed a smile back. She picked up the menu, casually perusing the different dishes and entrées listed there. "Did you decide on anything yet?" Idina inquired.

"No, I'm still looking, "she responded. As if to prove her point she picked up the menu and shoved it in her face, discreetly glancing over the top to see if Idina was looking. She felt more comfortable around her now.

Idina smiled, REALLY smiled, and tried to snatch the menu out of her hands, exclaiming "What's so interesting in here, are you hiding something from me?"

"Hey!" Kristin whined, "Give that back." She reached over the table, attempting to wrestle the menu out of Idina's hands. The waiter appeared in front of them. They stopped mid-brawl, still leaning over the table fighting for the menu like children. The waiter cleared his throat.

"Ahem," he sighed deeply, "And what will we be having tonight?" The two women reluctantly lowered back into their seats, flattening their napkins over their laps.

"Ah, yes," Idina mimicked his haughty tone, "I will be having the Salade Chevre Figue Sardine tart, thank you." She handed him the menu. Kristin shot her a look. _Do you even know what that is? _Idina shot her a look back that said, _No, are you kidding? _

The waiter looked to Kristin. "And you?" She looked around, seizing the menu and frantically trying to decipher French.

"We'll split what I'm having," Idina said to him. He nodded and took the menu from Kristin and walked away.

"Thanks," Kristin said, "I heard if you didn't order when they asked, they charged you extra. "She fiddled with her hands. "On second thought, I don't know why I even brought you here. It's pretty damn severe for a place that wants you to buy its food."

Idina laughed, bearing her teeth and leaning towards her. Their knees touched. Kristin could feel the energy moving from one knee to the next where their skin met. Her heart started to beat faster. _I don't want to be feeling this; I don't want to be feeling this! _

"Oh but I do…" she intoned.

"What was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, I was just muttering about how bad this restaurant is."

Idina pulled her chair closer and brushed her foot up against Kristin's ankle. "I still like it, even if the service is horrible. At least we're here…and we get good food!" Kristin knew what Idina was about to say. _At least we're here…together. _ She smiled to herself and spent the rest of the evening in contented conversation with Idina.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late," Idina apologized.

"That's okay, Idina. Where's Taye?"

"He-uh-couldn't make it…" she replied.

Idina remembered the events of the afternoon.

She walked into the apartment, hanging her coat and scarf on the rack, still a little shaken from the choreography incident.

"Hello?" she called. "Taye, are you here?"

Taye bounded down the stairs, home early from work. He stopped in front of Idina and kissed her cheek. "Hey, sweetie," his comforting voice reverberated throughout the room, "man, you would not believe the day I had today."

"You wouldn't believe mine either. Ugh, I have so much to tell you," she replied, choosing a cushion on the couch, changing her mind, and sprawling out on the whole thing instead.

"Yeah, yeah," Taye said, apathetic, "How about I tell you my day first, and then you can tell me all of your problems."

"Uh, okay."

"Good. So today I went in on set, you know, ready to film, and this guy stopped me right there, asking for my I.D. and telling me I couldn't go in without his permission. I was like, 'I'm the main character, you can't stop me from going in.' and he still asked for my I.D. and pass to get in. After I argued with him for a little, I just decided to push right past him and go inside, because I was going to be late. So he called security, telling them that there was an unauthorized person on set! Can you believe it? "She shook her head. "I can't either," he continued, "I finally got on set, and I was really frustrated. I went up to the director at the same time that little snob from outside got there, and I complained to him that this man should know me and didn't need to see my pass or I.D., I mean, I'm the main character! And you know what the director did? He asked me to apologize to the guy and show him my I.D.! He said I should have been more respectful to the man! I almost got fired!" Taye was exasperated.

"Yeah," Idina said. "That must have been awful. I don't think the director or the man should have done that to you. It's pretty infuriating." She dropped the subject. "Speaking of almost getting fired, wait till you hear what I had to put up with today."

Taye was beside himself. He couldn't believe she'd dropped the subject so quickly. "What." He said. Idina shifted her shoulders on the couch, getting comfortable to tell her story.

"Today was awful. We were working on choreography today, and you know how I'm not the best dancer," she looked at him. He stared back at her. She took that as a yes. "I kept messing up and tripping over the easiest steps. I swear, everyone was looking at me thinking 'Why is she even here?' I felt like total shit. After, like, the hundredth time messing up a single step, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the bathroom and I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I left. It was horrible. I just knew I was going to get fired, and I really want to keep this job. Luckily Kristin was there and she cleaned me up and got me dancing again. I swear, I would have gotten fired right then and there if it weren't for her. Oh, she invited us to dinner, just so you know. Some little French place…" she trailed off.

Taye gawked at her, incredulous. "Wait, wait, so HOW is this worse than what I went through today?"

Idina interjected, "I didn't say it was worse, I just wanted to tell you what happened to me-"

Taye cut her off, "Oh, so you messed up a few steps and cried a little bit and THAT'S worse than almost getting fired?"

"I DID almost get fired, I told you-"

"Did Wayne actually say to you, 'You're fired if you don't dance today'? Did he? Because that's what Rick said to me!"

"No, he didn't say that but I could feel it-"

"No, Idina, I got and actual THREAT. He told me, 'If you don't apologize to this man, you're gone.' I was THIS CLOSE to actually losing my job. How does that compare to not being able to dance?"

"I just don't see how this is such a big deal. I don't know why you're getting so worked up over it. All I wanted to do was tell you how my day went, I wasn't blowing you off."

"You know what Idina, I'm done." He got up and got his coat off the rack and walked toward the door. On his way out, he said, "I'll be back be nine."

She sat there in the now cold room clenching and unclenching her fists. She couldn't take it anymore; she curled up on the couch and cried. Reaching for a tissue, she swore to herself that she would have fun on this date, because that's what it was to her now. A date.

"Oh, I guess it's just us then," Kristin smiled.

_Yeah, _thought Idina, _just us._ And she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bzzt…bzzt.._Her phone buzzed. Idina picked it up and looked at it. It was a message from Kristin.

Hey. Do you want to go shopping today? I could show you that place on Sixth Avenue

She looked around the empty apartment. She had just gotten home from rehearsal and Taye wasn't back yet. Frankly, she didn't want to talk to him after what happened last night. She'd assumed that Taye would come home and crawl into bed, saying how sorry he was and how much he loved her, but that was not the case. Idina lay in bed, the covers pulled up to her chest, staring at the ceiling. She heard the soft _creeeaak _of the front door being pushed open. She propped herself up, letting the covers fall. Light footsteps approached her. The door to their bedroom opened and Taye stepped in.

" Hey. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have paid more attention to you," Idina started.

Silence. Taye slipped off his clothes, tossing them in a pile by the hamper, and put on his sweatpants. Taking off his glasses, he crept into bed and laid with his back to her.

"Taye, there's no need to be immature about this. I'm apologizing to you like an adult and I would expect you to do the same."

More silence.

She sighed, "Whatever," and plopped down on her pillow with her back to him.

The next morning wasn't much better. The sun shone in Idina's eyes as her alarm went off. She lazily reached over to her nightstand and slammed her hand on the button, still half asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of her warm bed and put on her robe, which was in a heap on the floor.

She walked into the kitchen. Taye was putting coffee in a to-go cup, already dressed for work.

"Hey, baby," she said. She had forgotten that she was mad at him.

"Hey," he said, grabbing his coffee and striding quickly towards the door.

"Wait-" she called, "I really need to talk to you."

"I can't, I'm going to be late. I don't want to lose my job," he spat at her. Harsh. She moved away from the door where she was standing and walked towards him.

"Taye…"she put her hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Idina, I-I just have to go." He rushed out the door, leaving her standing alone in the kitchen, her hand still hovering mid-air.

She read the text again, rubbing her fingers over the key pad. Finally, she responded:

Sure, where do you want to meet? (Smiley face)

Almost immediately, Kristin replied:

Just meet me at the theater. I have a surprise.

Idina stood outside the Gershwin Theater, a brisk wind tugging at her scarf. She wondered when, and even if, Kristin would show up. She checked her phone every so often, out of impulse.

A big, black SUV pulled up to the curb, screeching to a halt right in front of Idina. The door unlocked and pushed itself outward, a pink arm latched on to the inside handle.

"Get in," Kristin demanded. Idina obliged.

She buckled her seat belt and smoothed her wind-blown hair. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet, and if I did, I couldn't tell you."

"Are we going to that boutique on Sixth Avenue?"

"Um that place doesn't really exist. C'mon let's hurry it up, I want to get to this imaginary place and I want to get there now."

"What was that? Really, Kristin, tell me. Where are we going?"Idina glowered at Kristin teasingly, raising and lowering her eyebrows to make herself look more menacing.

"Stop. No, stop that, stop it," Kristin looked away, shielding her face with her hand. "It's too adorable, stop it."

"Adorable!" Idina exclaimed, "I was trying to look evil!"

"Well, you're about as evil as the Easter bunny in a devil costume, so keep trying, hon. Alright, let's get a move on!" She shifted the gear into Drive and they were off. The scenery rushed past the window, colors flying by and transforming in the blink of an eye. The beauty of New York in autumn astounded her. (It always did.) Idina marveled at the colorful trees (if she could find any) passing by. Kristin looked over at the passenger's seat and smiled.

They arrived at their destination, sliding up to the curb and (almost) successfully parallel parking.

"Where are we?" Idina asked.

"You'll see," said Krisin, grinning up at the store and then at Idina. It seemed that Kristin had made up her mind on where to go, and that this "imaginary" place they were going to wasn't so imaginary after all. Kristin grasped Idina's gloved hand and pulled her through the door, a little bell jingled to announce their entrance.

_Green_ was the first word that came to mind when Idina entered the tiny shop. Green, green everywhere. It was like she was walking in a little Wicked wonderland. She spun around, admiring all the trinkets on the shelves: little plush witches, plates with quotes from the script, even tiny red slippers.

"What is this place?" Idina said in awe.

"A Wicked gift shop. It's the first of its kind. It popped up not so long after it was announced that the Gershwin would be putting it on."

Idina looked around, beaming. Her gaze fell on the back of the room, where, on a little green plaque, a quote was printed in small, swirling script.

_To Idina, The first Elphaba. It may only be your second role on Broadway, but I'm sure it will be the best. ~Kristin _

_P.S. You'll always be the Elphie to my Glinda. _

Idina glided up to the shelf on which it was placed. She brushed her thumb over the indented text, reading it once, twice, three times over. She looked up at Kristin, her eyes moist, a quivering smile on her face.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because….I wanted to let you know that you're special. That you are unique and gifted and just- wonderful."

Idina ran up to Kristin and embraced her in a tight hug, their arms entangled and Idina's head nuzzling up against Kristin's neck. Kristin dropped all feelings of unease and let the new, light feelings rush over her. She hugged her back, her inhibitions crumbling and falling to the ground, clenching Idina so tightly that they could hear each other's heart beats.

After a few more moments, Idina let go and said, "You know what, let's go back to my place. We'll have a party, but it will be just you and me." Kristin nodded her consent and dragged Idina back to the car, and they were off.

The popcorn bowl tipped over and the kernels tumbled to the ground.

"Your fault," Idina said to Kristin through bites of chocolate. They sat close together on the warm couch, cuddled in a blanket watching old movies from the '80s.

"Was not," Kristin retorted. "That was obviously you. Look how close your foot is to the bowl!" She nudged her playfully and demanded, "Go pick it up. I'm the guest."

"Fine," Idina said, fake-sighing. They giggled. Idina trudged out of the room and into the closet to get the vacuum. Kristin reached into the bag full of M&M's, trying to find her favorite color without actually looking in the bag. She pulled three out. Green, yellow, and brown. No blue. Dang. She reached in again. The doorknob jiggled. Her head jerked over to look at who was coming in. The key was still turning. She whipped her head back around to look at Idina, whose butt was sticking out of the closet, wagging, trying to elicit a response from Kristin. Kristin threw off the blanket and scrambled around to find her purse. _Where did I put it?_ She found it under the blanket that she had just thrown off. She picked it up and sprinted towards the coat rack to grab her jacket.

A man in a fedora hat entered the room. Kristin guessed that this was Idina's husband. He looked over at her, perplexed. She waved.

"Hi, I'm Kristin Chenoweth, nice to meet you. Idina and I were just hanging out but, hey, look at the time; I have to go get dinner! So-bye…"

"Hi, I'm Taye Diggs. You could stay, if you want. We'd be happy to have you for dinner."

"Oh, that's sweet, it really is. I would love to, but I have to meet my agent. Yeah, sorry…maybe next time!" She shook his hand and scurried out the door, taking one last look at Idina, who had just emerged from the closet and looked confused. She shut the door behind her.

"Hi, Idina," he sighed. He seemed to like doing that. Maybe it was his new hobby, sighing. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday and this morning. I've had some time to think about how I acted, and I acted really immature. I shouldn't have blown-up on you like that. I was just having a bad day and I felt like no one would listen to me and- I should've realized that you were sad too. I'm just so sorry, Idina. I really am. Can you forgive me?"

She walked over to him and took him in her arms. "That was all I needed to hear," she mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristin shut the door to Idina's apartment quietly and made her way down the hall and over to the elevator. Extending her middle finger, she pushed the button and waited for the little, metal door to open. She tapped her fingers on the wall; _what was taking it so long? _At last, the shiny doors hissed open and she stepped inside.

She had the elevator all to herself. She pressed the button for the main lobby and sank down to the floor, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest. She loved being able to think in that enclosed space, to just sit there if she wanted, without anyone looking at her funny. It was just one of the little things in life that made her smile. _Idina was one of these things_, she realized. Idina made her smile. She smiled to herself just thinking about her. _See? _She smiled again, as if she had made a joke.

_Oh, Idina,_ Kristin thought. She thought back to the time they had shared watching movies on the couch. Whenever Kristin did something special, she always like to replay the memories in her head, even if it was only five minutes ago that it happened. She remembered how Idina's head rested on her shoulder when the slow music would start to play. She remembered the feeling of having their legs entangled under the blanket they shared, how she felt like her skin was on fire and her head was dizzy and light. She remembered the musical chime of Idina's laugh mixed with hers.

The hiss of the opening door woke Kristin from her daydream. She jumped to her feet, glancing around, and moved in slow motion out the elevator and into the lobby. The doorman nodded at her as she drifted towards the exit. Once out in the cold and bustling atmosphere of New York at night, she hailed a cab. She jumped off the curb and pulled the yellow door open, sliding into the freezing leather seat. She spoke her address to the driver and they headed towards her house. She got comfortable, taking up almost the entire bench. No one was there to stop her. She loved riding in empty cabs, too, with not a soul there but her and the driver. It gave her time to ponder the world. She's done a lot of that since she'd met Idina, she noticed. Before Kristin met Idina, she only thought about herself; what she was going to do or wear, and if she did think about someone else, she only thought about what they could do for her. Not anymore.

The cab pulled up in front of her building and Kristin leisurely handed over the fee to the driver, thanking him. She exited the car and shivered, even though she had her coat. She proceeded in the direction of her building, scanned her card and pushed the glass door open, hearing that satisfied _swoosh_ the plastic made as it was pulled from the frame.

She wondered if she and Idina would ever be pulled from each other. She hoped not. She felt an ache in her chest as she imagined it happening. She glided to the elevator and took it up to her floor, wondering why she felt that ache. She didn't want to feel it again.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her keys and shoved them into the lock. The lights flashed on and she entered her living room, carelessly flinging her purse on the coffee table. She shook off her coat and let it fall to the floor where she stood.

In her room, she changed into her pajamas, taking off her shirt slowly and feeling the cold skin that covered her chest and stomach. She slipped on her pink night shirt and fell into bed. Pulling up the covers, she turned off the light and closed her eyes. She thought about Idina's reaction today when she read the plaque. She remembered her expression when she looked up and how it felt to have her hug her. She bolted upright in bed.

"Oh my God…I think I love her."


	7. Chapter 7

Kristin strode through the entrance to the rehearsal area, shaking. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she couldn't control her limbs and her brain moved from one topic to the next at the speed of light. _What is this? What's wrong? I mean- I've been in love before-Stop that._ She corrected herself. _You are not in love, you're just…really happy Idina is your friend, that's all._ _Yes…happy that you're friends, _she reassured herself. While she was arguing with herself inside her head, she had subconsciously made her way over to the piano. Stephan had told them the day before that they would be working on the song where Elphaba learned to fly. They had already picked out a name for it, Defying Gravity, because it was such a significant part of the play. Kristin calmed herself, breathing deeply in through the nose and out the mouth. She would need to be as focused as possible today.

Kristin placed herself in front of Stephan and right next to Idina. She realized a second too late that this might not be that good of an idea.

"Hello," Idina said sweetly, reaching her hand out to hold Kristin's.

Kristin looked at the hand in dismay and slipped her fingers out of it, awkwardly muttering a "Hi," in reply and turning her head so as not to catch Idina's eye.

Idina cleared her throat and pulled her hand up to her chin to prop her head on it. "So, Defying Gravity, how are we going to approach this?" she started.

"I was thinking we could make it a little timid and scared in the beginning, but slowly have it become more certain and when Glinda almost gets arrested, that's when Elphaba fully accepts herself and her wickedness." He showed them his notes and sat back his chair, looking pleased with himself.

"Yeah, sounds good, let's get started," Idina said, excited.

They started working on the song, and with every new piece played, Kristin inched further and further away from Idina. She wanted to clear her mind and think about what happened last night. She had already spent the whole night trying to deduce where the idea of her loving Idina came from, but she couldn't get a grip on it. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't love Idina, could she? She strayed over to the wall and slumped down with her head in her hands and sat like that for a minute or two.

Stephan called her over, "Kristin, you can come back over now, we need you for this part," while Idina looked over at her, slightly bewildered.

Kristin extended her arm and propped herself up, her high-heels sliding on the waxed, tile floor. She finally managed to stand up, holding the wall for support, and pace over to the center of the room.

Once there, Stephan started explaining what he needed her to do. His words faded out in Kristin's mind as she noticed Idina staring intently at her, her eyes seeming to ask, _what's wrong?_ Kristin returned the look with one that retorted, _nothing, why do you ask?_ But she couldn't hold out for very long and had to look away.

"So, do you understand?" Stephan inquired. Her head jerked up and he mistook that for a nod and started to play the chords. Luckily, she had heard most of what he said before her mind wandered into the land of Idina, so she started singing just fine.

She started off angrily, that was easy enough. "Elphie - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now, I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever!"

Idina took a step towards her, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis. "I hope you're happy I hope you're happy, too I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition"

Their voices merged together in perfect harmony as they sang the rest of the song; Idina's voice strong and beautiful as she sang her solos while Kristin occasionally added her high, sweet voice to the melody.

Idina picked up the broom and motioned with her head for Kristin to step closer. "Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could do: together. ...Unlimited, together we're unlimited, together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda - dreams, the way we planned 'em-"

Kristin took a step toward Idina and placed her hand on the broom. "If we work in tandem:" She glanced up at Idina, wondering what she was thinking.

Idina slid her hand down to meet Kristin's and together they sang, "There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity, with you and I defying gravity-"Idina cut off and looked at her.

"They'll never bring us down. Well? Are you coming?"

"Oh, Elphie, you're trembling," Kristin made to retrieve a cloak, but her hands shook too violently to pick it up.

Idina looked to Stephan, who looked equally as puzzled as her, and ran over to Kristin. She looked in Kristin's eyes, which were misting up, and dragged her into the janitor's closet, shutting the door and flicking the lights on.

They stood facing each other with their backs against the wall; it was the only way to secure some personal space in the cramped closet.

"Kristin…what's wrong?"

Kristin inhaled deeply, blinking away the tears and putting on a fake smile. "Oh, it's nothing…I'm just a little sick. I think I have a cold…" her hand twitched, as if searching for a firmer lie to grasp on to.

Idina saw right through her, "No, what's _really _wrong?" Idina stepped an inch closer to her, closing that coveted personal bubble that Kristin cherished so much at the present moment.

Kristin pressed herself up flatter against the wall and looked down. She brought her hands up to her chest and fiddled with them as she said, "It's…um…it's just that...um…I…I…think I might love you."

The next thing Idina did was incredibly unexpected. She grabbed Kristin's face and pulled her in for a kiss, moving her hands down her neck and to her upper back. It lasted more than a moment. Kristin relaxed and gave in to the kiss, letting her hands explore Idina's hair as her lips touched hers.

Idina released her, dropping her hands to Kristin's waist and letting them rest there. She pondered Kristin's statement for a moment. "I know," she decided to respond.

"…What?"

"I know," Idina said again, "I know you love me, and I love you too. And I always will."

"A-always?"

"Always."

Her thoughts flashed to Taye. What would he say? She didn't care. When she hugged him last night, there was something missing. She forgave him, but it still didn't feel right. She was choosing to be with Kristin, and Taye would have to deal with that, like it or not.

Idina took Kristin's cheek and kissed her again, softer this time. After a moment they pulled apart and sat down inside the tiny closet, not wanting to step out of this moment yet.

Kristin pulled her knees up to her chest and replayed that word in her head.

_Always. _


	8. Chapter 8

3 and ½ Years Later

The 2004 Tony Awards

The lights dimmed and the music started to play. Idina shifted in her seat and smoothed her dress down. The awards were beginning. Hugh Jackman strolled onto the stage and up to the microphone. He introduced himself, radiating confidence. _Maybe some of it will rub off on us_, all of the nominees hoped at once.

Idina was so nervous. She was glad she was done singing Defying Gravity, but now it was time to face the hard part. She'd been nominated before, for RENT, and she'd felt the same way back then, but she was younger then. She couldn't get it out of her head that this was her only chance. She practiced the breathing exercises that Kristin had taught her before they went in, barely noticing what was happening around her. _Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale, _she pictured Kristin telling her. It sounded like she was giving birth. "Ha, like that'll ever happen," she intoned. Her hands stopped shaking.

"And now, the nominees for the best performance by a leading actress in a musical are:" Idina looked to her husband, shocked. She'd spaced out for a whole hour. "Kristin Chenoweth, Wicked." Upon hearing her…um…friend's… name, Idina sat upright in her seat and clapped like mad. She was so happy for her. _If anyone wins tonight, it should be her,_ Idina thought. She couldn't think of anyone who was more deserving.

Taye nudged her. "Did you see Kristin wave at the camera? Man, you'd think we'd have taught her some New York manners by now." She burst out laughing. A voice startled her, "Idina Menzel, Wicked." _Oh, crap,_ she thought. Her face fell a little, in an effort to appear calm and collected. Even though she knew she wouldn't win, she relished the applause.

She clapped and kept clapping for the two other nominees that were mentioned after her until she heard the woman on stage say, "And the 2004 Tony for best leading actress in a musical goes to: Idina Menzel, Wicked."

She stopped; everything around her seemed to be in slow motion. Her vision blurred. _This isn't happening. This can't be real._ She took a deep breath. Shakily, she stood up and leaned over to kiss Kristin, who was smiling and clapping, tears almost streaming down her cheek, then turned around and kissed her husband. She made her way up to the stage, teetering on her heels, her blank expression failing and a slight smile tugging at her lips. Kristin reached out her hand and Idina seized it, letting her fingers brush against Kristin's arm as she continued toward the stage.

She was having a difficult time keeping the tears at bay, hearing her summary spoken over the loud speaker and seeing clips of her performance on the screen. She averted her eyes and reached out her hands for the Tony. Up at the mike, she caught a glimpse of Taye crying for her and Kristin holding her hands to her chest, almost in tears. "Thank you," she dabbed at her eye, "thank you." A shout was heard from the crowd, "I love you, Idina!" She laughed and waved at them, "I love you, too!" she laughed again. "Thank you, I-I-I am so proud to be in a musical that celebrates women," she looked to Kristin, "that celebrates their strengths and their differences, and to be in the company of these women this evening is just a dream for me." Her voice caught. "Thank you so much, and Kristin Chenoweth," Kristin looked up at her from her seat, her lower lip quivering. "You are the grace and the light on that stage every night. " Kristin raised her hands to her chest again, their sign that they loved each other. Kristin blew her a kiss. "I- This is something we built together and I _love_ you." Idina's heart beat faster, adrenaline rushing through her. "And Joe Mantello has had the faith in me for 3 and ½ years and kicked my butt into this role, and Stephan Schwartz, for writing the most beautiful music that someone could sing eight times a week. And Winnie Holzman for giving the green girl a heart! And-" she laughed again. She was very nervous. "And-and-and the producers Marc Platt and David Stone and everyone and Tanya Travers my voice teacher! And Heather Reynolds and Bonnie Bernstein and Jobi Horrigan and Joe Delun and Alan get me in and out of this silly green makeup every night. And the cast! Joel Grey, Carol Shelley, Norbert Butz, the crew for getting me safe up and down in that flying machine. And my mother and my father and my sister Kara and my grandmother are here tonight. Thank you for taking me to see Dream Girls and Annie and everything growing up ," she was starting to lose it, " And my beautiful, beautiful husband who tells me he loves me every time I feel like the biggest loser. I love you so much," she was starting to cry. "Thank you everybody!" Idina bowed and blew a kiss to the audience, walking off stage with the two announcers, trying to keep calm.

She breathed in and out as the announcers led her off stage and into the waiting room, where she could clean up and get back out there to watch the rest of the ceremony. On her way in the door, she grabbed a tissue and collapsed on the couch. She thought about her speech. _Man, was that embarrassing. _She scrunched up her nose as she remembered what she said. "_And I love you,"_ flashed through her mind. The next thought that popped up was of Kristin holding her hands to her chest and blowing her a kiss. Taye appeared in her mind after that, but she pushed the thought of him away. Her brain went back into Kristin mode. She tried to guess what Kristin was thinking during her speech. Was she angry that she didn't win, or was she reminiscing on those four words Idina said so powerfully to her? She hoped it was the later.

Taye walked in. Idina looked at the clock and she realized she'd been in there for thirty minutes. Time was flying tonight.

"Hey, baby, how are you? I was thinking about what you said to me in your speech, and I love you so, so much."

"What?"

"You said you loved me , at the end of your speech."

"Oh, yeah, I do, I really do. I love you, pookie." She pushed herself off the couch and went over to kiss him. Wiping her eyes with the tissue, she exclaimed, "Alright, let's get back out there. I'm sure Kristin is worried."

The lights were low at the after-party as Idina stepped in the buzzing room. In the crowd of people, Idina stood on her tiptoes and looked around. She spotted someone and dragged Taye across the room until they stood in front of Kristin.

"Hey there, Idina!" her eyes flicked over to where Taye was standing, "and Taye." She looked back to Idina and flashed a smile. "Congratulations on your win!" Idina took her hands and held them, relaxing in her warm grip. "Thank you. If you ask me, you should have won. You deserved it." Kristin let go of Idina's hands, "Are you kidding? I saw with my own eyes how much work you put into this. I'm glad you won." They beamed at each other, each not willing to believe the other's compliments, but each believing the ones they gave. _And I love you._ Taye tapped his foot. He looked at Idina. "Look sweetie, I have to go. I need to be at work really early tomorrow."

Idina turned to him in surprise, "But you just got here!" She didn't want him to leave her alone with Kristin. She was afraid of what they might do. _And I love you._

"I know, but I have to go! Please try to enjoy yourself, you deserve to celebrate, my little Tony winner." She giggled and he leaned into her, kissing her for more than the necessary amount of time needed to say goodnight. Kristin rolled her eyes.

Idina watched Taye go and turned back to Kristin. She cleared her throat.

Kristin smirked at her. "So, how does it feel to win a Tony?" she asked knowingly.

Idina scoffed, "Like you don't know," she said sarcastically, but then she went back to being sincere. "It feels…it feels like I'm on top of the world."

Kristin took Idina's hands again. _Uh oh,_ Idina thought, _it's starting. _"That's because you _are," _Kristin beamed and leaned back, "and, as the queen of the world for the night, I think you should enjoy it." She smiled, scrunching up her nose and giving Idina a sexy look.

Idina stared at her, wide-eyed, her mouth gaping. "…What?"

"Oh, I just think you should let go for a night. Just, you know, relax."

"Oh…I thought you meant-" just then, Kristin dragged Idina out of the room. A few people said "Goodbye" or "Congrats" on her way out, as if they didn't notice she was being pulled along by a mini-locomotive named Kristin.

Kristin got her out of the room and the building all together, and called a cab. She tapped her foot and moved her hand along Idina's arm absentmindedly. A yellow car pulled up to the curb a few seconds later and Kristin pulled Idina in and told the driver her address.

"Where are we going?!" Idina asked, taken aback.

Kristin responded by grabbing Idina around the waist and whispering, "My place," in her ear. The ride was over before Kristin could get any further. She hastily paid the driver, who looked confused and slightly aroused, and towed Idina in the building and into the elevator.

The shiny metal doors closed. "What are we doing, what's going on? What-" Kristin shushed her and gave her a significant glance. Idina's heart beat faster, almost as fast as it did up on that stage tonight. The tips of her fingers tickled and she felt her stomach jump. She knew she loved Kristin, she loved her with everything she had, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready for this. She thought about what they might do. Idina inhaled audibly.

"Getting ready?" Kristin asked with a sly expression.

Idina looked her over. _Oh yeah._

The doors of the elevator opened and Idina and Kristin rushed to Kristin's room. She pulled out the key and shoved it in the lock. The door opened and Kristin tackled Idina into the living room, shutting the door with her foot.

Kristin had her pinned on the floor, panting, looking lasciviously into her eyes. "I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

They lay together in the dark room, the blue light from the alarm clock making their most prominent facial features clear. The comforter was bundled up around them as they held each other in the night. Neither of them could sleep, not after what they've done, or still might do. Kristin found Idina's hand and took it in her own.

She stuttered, "…That was amazing." She looked down. She had wanted to ask Idina what this meant, what _they _meant, but she couldn't muster up the courage.

"Yeah," Idina paused, "I love you." Kristin giggled and scooted closer to kiss Idina.

"Love you, too. Always."

The unlikely couple lay in silence, reminiscing on the events of the evening. Idina's face was still flushed. Kristin broke the silence again. "You know…." She trailed off.

"What is it? What were you going to say?" Idina inquired, propping herself up on one hand.

Kristin sat upright in bed. She felt the need to be on the same level as Idina. "It's just…" Idina looked at her, raising her eyebrows to urge her to continue. "It's just…" she sighed, "I really love you and…I was wondering if maybe we could make it work."

Idina's forehead knotted in confusion. "Make what work?"

Kristin gestured with her hands, "You know…us. This. I want us to be together. In a real relationship."

"I thought we were…" Idina started. "It seems pretty real to me. I mean, I told you I loved you, didn't I?"

Kristin was getting frustrated. "Yeah, but, I want us to go out together. I want us to do things that real couples do. Enough of this secretive shit. I've waited 3 ½ years just to have sex with you. You haven't even told your husband about us!"

"Oh no, Kristin, you know I can't tell Taye. He'd be devastated."

Her emotions were taking over. "You want to know what's devastating? Seeing the woman I love with her goddamn husband, telling him that she loves him when I know she loves me!" She let out a dry sob and clenched the fabric on her pillow, willing herself not to cry.

The pain Kristin saw in Idina's eyes shot right to her heart.

"But I still love him."

A single tear rolled down Kristin's cheek, catching the blue light of the alarm clock and making it look like her face was glowing. She tore the pillow from its spot and held it tightly against her chest.

Idina saw what she had done. "No, Kristin! It doesn't mean that I don't love you…I just…I can't leave him. I can't."

She took a deep breath and tried to collect herself as best she could. "Well, what do you propose we do about this then?" Kristin had made her decision. "I don't want to make you do this, but you have to choose. Me… or him."

Idina pulled away, a mixture of shock and misery reflected in her watery eyes. "No Kristin, don't. Please don't make me do this. Please, I'm begging you."

Kristin held her ground. "I'm sorry. I can't be in this discreet relationship anymore. I need to know. "

There were tears in her eyes. She took Kristin's hand, "Kristin please, _please _don't make me do this! I-I love you, both of you, so much!"

"Who is it?"

Idina paused and pulled away from Kristin once again, her eyes wordlessly expressing what she dared not say.

Kristin let her hand slide out of Idina's. "I see. I wish you and Taye the best, I really do." As she was saying this, she realized she meant it. She truly wanted Idina to be happy.

Idina didn't respond, instead shaking her head, letting her tears fall on to the blanket where they expanded and stayed, instead of drying up, as if by magic.

Kristin pinched the fabric of the comforter in her fingers and fiddled with it, looking down. "I hope we can still be good friends. I would hate it if this came between us."

Idina let out a broken laugh and touched Kristin's cheek, wiping away the tears. "Best friends." She smiled, the skin around her eyes crinkling up.

Kristin laughed at the reference, remembering the memories they had made together. The best years of her life. "This isn't goodbye, but could I have one last kiss?"

With her hand still holding Kristin's cheek, she pulled her towards her and kissed her softly for the last time. They pulled apart and Idina granted Kristin a melancholy smile and slipped out of bed. She pulled her dress over her head and collected her things and walked ambled out of the room. At the door she said, "Kristin?" Kristin slid out of bed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, and glided to the bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that you've changed me for good. You'll always be my Glinda."


	10. Chapter 10: The End

2012

The itchy white sheets chafed her legs as she sat upright in bed. Her hand flew to her neck. It hurt like hell. She almost regretted sitting up, but then she remembered that her phone buzzed. She looked at it. She would have dropped her jaw in shock if it didn't hurt so much. There were about 30 new tweets lighting up the dark background on her phone wishing her a fast recovery. She scrolled through them, her thumb gliding over the smooth glass. There were tweets from Jane Lynch, people she never even thought would notice her! Something caught her eye. She stopped scrolling. _Dee._

"Thinking about KChenoweth hope shes ok."

Her nose twitched involuntarily. It had been so long since they had talked. She thought Idina hated her for that night. But now, after all these years…

Kristin pulled her white duvet up to her chest and laid back against the headboard of her bed, fingering the silky cloth. _What did it mean?_ She asked herself. _Nothing._ A harsh voice in her head replied back, _It was simply a polite "Get well soon" tweet like all the others._ But she knew it was more than that. At least, she hoped it was.

She picked up her phone and looked at the tweet again. Her finger hovered over the reply button for a second or two before she changed her mind and threw the phone to the other side of the bed and recoiled from it as if it were an evil talisman.

After a few moments spent shivering with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the iPhone on the other side of the cream colored bed, Kristin cautiously crawled across the downy duvet until she was huddling over her forsaken phone. Maybe she was going a little crazy, she didn't care. This was a big moment in her life; besides, who wouldn't go crazy for Idina?

Her mind was made up. She quickly slammed her finger on the reply button and started typing.

"thank you. You do not know how much this means to me. I love you."

She scrunched up her nose and backspaced the whole message. It was a little too much. What if Idina's tweet _was _meant to be polite? She'd never know. She decided to take a more comical approach.

"thank you, dee. I got WHACKED! Gettin better."

Her eyes traveled over the line of letters, searching for anything that could be misread and taken in the wrong way. _What if she_ wanted_ it to be misread?_ She squinted her eyes, pondering that question. Maybe she did…

Her finger hovered once again over the send button. Something stopped her. Without thinking, she added another four words and hit send. It was done.

" idinamenzel thinking, she added another four words and hit send. It was done.

misread and taken in the wrong way. the cream thank you, dee. I got WHACKED! Gettin better. Love to you. Always."

She didn't know if she should have done that, or if it was even socially appropriate, but she sent it anyway. She knew Idina had a husband and an adorable son that she loved very much. She knew Idina was happy now. But she had to tell her, somehow, that she still loved her. She had to tell her that she had kept their promise. That she would love her. _Always._

2 Years later

2014

Idina and Kristin lay hand in hand on the cool summer grass, looking at the stars. The scratchy Native American blanket that Idina had bought in Nevada for Kristin counteracted the wet dew and kept them warm as they huddled against each other. A soft _crunch_ was heard as Kristin rolled over to look at her friend, the woman she would love, forever. They pulled into each other like magnets, Kristin's arms encircling Idina's waist. Kristin had her now, and she would never let her go. She'd love her. _Always. _

**The End**


End file.
